Bad Habit
by Feigningintrest
Summary: Leadership training gets interesting when Tris develops a bad habit. Strong M rating!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know everyone's waiting for an update on Desense, but it got super heavy and some of the reviews and conversations I've had about it make me want to make sure I get it right and don't rush a second of their time together. That being said I've had a bit of writers block from all the unresolved tension so I needed to write some straight up smut to get it out of my system so that my AU Eric can stay respectful ;)**

 **I've been writing such a gentle soft Eric that I needed to embrace his dominance and aggression just a bit.**

* * *

"Just say it," his gravely voice is at my ear and while I want to say it I refuse to admit that I want more than just a half hour fight. "Not afraid are we Stiff?" His breath is hot on my skin but I shiver in response.

"Shut up, Eric." I bite out. Snapping at him is not the smartest idea when I consider the situation I am in, prone beneath his weight on the training room mat with my arms pinned over my head and my legs immobilized by his lower body.

I feel the roll of laughter in his chest against my own and we're both panting and out of breath. "Come on Stiff, you've been asking for these little sparring matches pretty frequently. The physical requirements of your leadership training have been far exceeded. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your boyfriend being found guilty of treason would it?" The distain in his voice when he mentions Four mirrors what I feel upon hearing it. Four lied to all of us: he conspired with his, very much alive, mother and tried to start an uprising of the Factionless.

"He was never my boyfriend." I growl as I try to force my arms up. Eric makes restraining me look effortless and it infuriates me.

"Did you forget I lived next door to him? Or did you really think you were quiet at night, or good at sneaking out in the morning?" Eric laughs releasing my arms and rolling off of me when he sees his comments have hit their mark. When he's back on he is feet he extends a hand to help me but I just roll onto my stomach and push myself up.

"People in Dauntless have sex outside of a relationship all the time." I say taking the first swing. I'm glad the flush it causes in my cheeks to be so forward is masked by the exertion. I aim for his jaw but he sways backward easily avoiding it and countering with a solid blow to my ribs. Letting Eric overpower me physically, and besting him sometimes in return, has become a way to relieve the anger I feel at Tobias for lying to me. It's also a way to have Eric's weight pinning me to the floor regularly.

"They do, but he didn't." Another well timed swing knocks the wind from me and I struggle to stay upright.

When I can speak again it's to remind him that I am nothing like Four, "no, but he wasn't really Dauntless. I'm not pretending to be Dauntless, I am Dauntless." I use the seconds pause he takes to catch him off guard, I move forward quickly and try to strike at Eric's throat.

He catches my hand and spins my body so my back is to him. He puts a hand at my throat and holds my body flush to his. I feel his fingers twitch and I should be afraid. Eric could squeeze the life from me easily. Instead I feel a stirring in my gut that tells me his proximity is more welcome than I care to admit.

"How Dauntless are you Tris?" His voice is deep and low, if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't know he had spoken. I swallow hard and his laugh tells me he felt it. "Afraid I'll slip and squeeze the life from your pretty little throat?" He asks as his hand tightens a fraction for emphasis. Eric's breath is warm on my neck and he is so close that as he speaks his lips brush the over stimulated skin beneath my ear.

I contemplate what he's asked, he could well strangle me here and now, I should be afraid. He won't, he will push my limits and try to scare me, he may even cut off my air for a few seconds to prove that he could if he wanted to. But in the end the person whom I assumed would be the one to deceive me has turned into the person I would trust unconditionally with my life.

I can not, however, trust him with my thoughts at this very moment because they are in no way appropriate for the leader/trainee relationship we are trying to build.

"I asked you a question." His voice is sharper and his fingers clamp down on the soft flesh. "Are you afraid?"

I relax my neck and let my head fall back to his chest. I should be grabbing his wrist and forcing him to release me. Instead my hands at my sides move back to fist into the loose fitting soft fabric of his training pants. I am not even aware I'm pulling him closer until I feel his entire body press against mine, "should I be?" He will take it as a challenge, I want him to.

He forces my head to one side and I feel his teeth scrape against the skin where my neck meets my shoulder. I tense at the new sensation. Eric's hand, the one that is not beginning to make breathing difficult, wraps around me pinning my arm at our sides and his palm hot and rough against my bare abdomen shoves my body tight against him. My eyes have long fallen shut and I'm focused on the feeling of his skin against mine and his breath at my neck. "That depends on how your landscape has changed since initiation."

The lack of distance between our bodies as made it clear that Eric is just as effected by our current position as I am. I feel his hardened length at my backside and I bravely shift backwards to create friction.

His grip on my neck is now cutting off more oxygen than it is letting through. My breathing is slow and labored and I know he's listening closely to ensure it does not stop. I've been on my back with his hands on my throat and had to fight him off, this time I am not struggling. I am enjoying the light feeling the deprivation creates. Just as I am steeling myself to grind back against him again there's a loud slam of the training room door opening and the sound of Uriah's voice cuts through the tension, "Tris? Were you going to help," he stops short when he sees what looks like Eric trying to suffocate me.

Eric releases my throat and shoves me unceremoniously forward. I suck in breath rapidly and look over at him doubled over hiding the obvious bulge in his pants. I force back a smirk. "You need to try harder Stiff." He snarls. "It's like you're not even trying to fight me off."

I grab my sweatshirt and drag it on as I step off the mat to meet Uriah. I completely forgot I agreed to help him with the initiates zip line tonight. I'm regretting telling him where to find me.

"You ok?" He asks lifting my chin with two fingers and shooting Eric a dark look.

"Factionless insurgents won't go easy on her." Eric tells him as a justification for the finger sized bruises I can feel forming on my skin. I run my fingers over them quickly.

"Why don't you ask Max for a transfer of trainers? Veronica doesn't have anyone?" Uriah asks as we walk towards the door.

I turn to see Eric yanking his shirt over his head as his back, covered in tattooed wings, disappears into the showers. "Eric will make me stronger." I tell him, and it is true, I just mean it in more ways than solely as a leader.

* * *

"Amity!?" I bark at Eric as he casually flips through the folder in his hands.

"Did you think insubordination would change your assignment?" His tone is even and he doesn't look up. He's leaned casually in the door frame of my office and he's just explained my faction assignment is Amity.

"I'm shadowing you, it makes no sense for me to be assigned anywhere but Erudite!" I shout at him as I stand and round my desk at him.

He rolls his eyes and slams my door shut. "Lower your voice." Finally a bit of his grit returns and he drops the folder on my desk as I close on him. "You will go where I tell you, when I tell you, with no complaint." He tells me backing me up to the desk.

"I've told you before orders are not options here." His eyes fall to the purple bruises at my throat and his lips turn up. "You will be assigned to Amity as an ambassador until Max retires next choosing day." His voice is stern and his fingers lift to trace one of his accomplishments. "You're not to set foot in Erudite until you are a leader and we have discussed it again," his tone softens slightly as fingers graze over my neck. Suddenly they wind into the loose hair behind my ear and he forces eye contact. Something in his eyes tells me this isn't about me following orders, he's concerned. "Is. That. Clear?" He growls, pierced eyebrow is raised in question.

"Crystal," I snap back.

He doesn't release me right away, just stands before me, fingers holding my head in place as he looks me over, "Don't eat the bread." With that Eric releases my hair and stalks out of my office leaving me perched against my desk panting for air and confused.

* * *

"Give me Candor!" I slam Eric's office door shut behind me. I've been at Amity all morning and Joanna's diplomatic, non-committal, answers have given me a raging headache.

Eric raises his eyes from the computer screen to look at me with distaste, his long slender fingers still moving effortlessly over the keys. When he finishes what he's typing he pushes back from his desk and stalks towards me.

He grabs my elbow and without a word he drags me from his office out through the corridors until we reach my apartment. He punches in my lock code, and before I can ask how the hell he knew that, he shoves me violently through the door slamming it behind us.

"I told you that you would follow orders with no complaint. Perhaps your Candor friend was right, you have a fucking death wish." He's furious with me and while I understand I'm being difficult it's excessive for insubordination.

Eric has excluded me from every Erudite and Abnegation meeting. He's keeping me sheltered from Jeanine and Marcus, I want to know why but right now I just don't want to have to go back to Amity. "Keep me out of Erudite and Abnegation all you want, but I can't go back to that place another day!"

His hand is at my throat again this time there is no hesitation or slow build. His grasp is firm and purposeful. "You will do as you're told." My pulse races at the force in his voice and the emotion he's put into his hold on me. His eyes lock on mine and he doesn't release me. Instead his other hand comes to my cheek his thumb passing gently over my lips. I'm still fully capable of breathing, he's holding me but it's possessive and dominant, not violent. I never thought I could want that, but since I've realized that's what's been coming of our wrestling about under the guise of training, I don't know how I did with anything else.

It's been an unspoken addiction between us this reversal of control. Eric is at a loss for control in Max's shadow, and I have always been more in control of my body and mind than most, when we are alone in the training room he controls everything down to the amount of air I breathe. I am responsible for nothing, I am unburdened and light. Now as I am pushed against the brick wall of my apartment, with Eric's fingers tight around my throat and his thumb gently rubbing my lips I can only think of how much I need to give control of everything to him. As his thumb tugs down my bottom lip I take it into my mouth and, without ever taking my eyes from his steel grey orbs, I suck gently a satisfied hum vibrating my throat. His pupils spread and his hand on my throat squeezes tighter causing a familiar stir in my stomach. This is the end of any doubt, I want Eric and if he asked me again what he asked me that night in the training room I would answer this time.

I suck wantonly at his finger for another few seconds before he pulls it forcefully from between my lips. The hand at my throat is gone. There is a sudden sting as both of his hands take up new residence in my loose thick hair. He pulls tightly at the strands between his fingers and when I open my mouth to protest his lips find mine violently.

Eric holds me there against the wall exploring my mouth for what feels like an eternity. When he lets me up for air it is only so that he can wrap his arms around me and lift me off of my feet. When he has mapped his course and started towards my bedroom he covers my lips with his again and I grab fistfuls of his short hair. Kissing Eric is intoxicating and I'm lost in the sensation of his tongue against mine and his fingers digging into my hips.

Eric's mouth leaves mine too soon and I whimper when my back hits the soft mattress and the nest of pillows and blankets that is my unmade bed.

There is a feral look in Eric's eyes as he pulls his jacket from his shoulders and it disappears into a corner. He is standing beside my bed in a tight black t-shirt and uniform pants and I am having difficulty focusing on his face as I watch his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath.

I sit up and reach out curling the fingers on one hand around the cool metal of his belt buckle. I use it to pull him closer before I reach out to rub one hand over the evidence of his enjoyment. Just as I'm about to wrap my hand around him over the heavy fabric I hear him release a feral growl and he shoves my shoulders so that I fall back on the bed. I look up at him in shock as he's yanking his shirt over his head. I can't pull my eyes from his near perfect upper body. I follow the tattooed blocks over his throat as they disappear into his collar bone. His well defined chest rising and falling with his breath and his stomach tight as he tosses his shirt to meet his jacket.

I fumble with my own jacket shoving it over the side of the bed when I've managed to wriggle free of it. Eric's eyes lock on mine as he begins to crawl over me. His weight is familiar and not at all unwelcome. I feel oddly safe beneath him, as if there's nothing that could get past him to harm me, and I push my self up towards him to feel him more completely.

Eric's eyes fall shut as he closes the distance. His kiss is rough and almost desperate but just as my tongue falls into rhythm with his he pulls away again. The whine I release is involuntary and demanding causing him to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you wanted this more than I do," his voice is low and deep against my neck. I lift my hips to rub myself against him in a vain attempt to relieve the ache between my legs.

"Ask me again." My voice is a strangled whisper and I realize what I've said may make no sense to him. He's probably long forgotten the question he used to tease me on the training room mats.

The smirk that lifts his lips tells me he has not forgotten, "are you going to answer me this time?" He asks before he tugs at my earlobe with his teeth.

My nails trail up his bare back until I can lay my palms against his shoulder blades. His skin is soft and warm against my hands and I try to pull him closer. My efforts are met with a small laugh and his body doesn't move there's still just enough distance to make me feel deprived.

Eric's hands are at either side of my head his face inches from mine, he pushes himself up forcing my hands to fall from his back. His lower body is nestled between my legs firmly pressing me into the mattress and he takes my wrists and lifts them over my head. We are in much the same position as the training room, only now my core is pressed against his growing arousal and the panting is not from physical exertion.

His fingers around my wrists are tight but this time instead of trying to fight against them I only shift my arms a little up or down to feel friction against the sensitive skin. Eric leans into me again with measured control of his body. I can see each muscle tighten and release at his will and it only makes me want him more.

Just when I'm about to ask him a second time to repeat his query he whispers in my ear, "do you want more from me than a fight, Tris?" He rolls his hips against me and the moan it draws from me is louder than I expect. "That's certainly encouraging," his tongue trails up my throat, "go on, just say it, you need me like a bad habit." He sinks his teeth into my tattooed collar bone and all is lost.

"I need you," I admit trying desperately to create a friction between us that will alleviate my growing need for him but nothing is satisfying me. "Please," I plead just a little hoping he will finally give me what I have refused to admit I wanted until now.

My wrists are suddenly free but I can't bring myself to move. I stay where he's left me as I feel him start to peel away my clothes.

Eric before me naked is more intimidating than I expected and I find myself wondering what ratio of pain to pleasure there will be when he pushes into me for the first time. Tobias was not small by any means, but he was gentle. I know Eric will not be. This is going to be a far cry from the slow, easy lovemaking Tobias always insisted on.

I look up at Eric just in time for him to drag me by my hips to the edge of the bed. I need to spread my legs just to keep my heels at the edge of the mattress and I realize that was his intention. He drops to his knees beside the bed and I feel a calloused palm against my inner thigh pushing me even further open to him. This is where Tobias would say something loving or sweet about how beautiful I looked or how much he loved me. I am relieved when all Eric does is drag two large fingers over my folds slowly spreading them as he lets my excitement coat them.

I watch him intently as he appears to focus solely on the place between my legs as his fingers massage slowly over the sensitive skin. I can feel his breath against me as his fingers run up and down on either side of my swollen bundle of nerves and the way his eyes seem to darken as he watches me get wetter is enough to push me closer to the edge. My hand falls to meet his on my thigh and I tangle our fingers together squeezing his hand and the soft sensitive skin of my leg at the same time. His eyes leave my center to lock on mine and a wicked smile crosses his lips as he pushes both fingers, rough and fast, into me.

I hear my own voice cry out but it's as if I'm hearing it from far away. His eyes have gone back to watching his hands working feverishly inside of me and the fingers entwined with mine threaten to bruise my leg. There is a tingling building in my lower belly and my muscles tighten when his fingers turn inside me and start to move in an entirely different direction. My hips start to lift of their own accord and just when I start to feel like I'm going to come undone Eric leans in closer and covers my clit with his mouth. I am unable to control my own tongue, and as his name rolls off it, my free hand buries itself in his neat blonde hair and I hold him to me. I would break if he stopped now.

Eric's tongue swirls around and over the overstimulated bundle of nerves as his fingers pump violently in and out of me. It's not long before my legs are shaking and I feel as though someone is pouring hot water over my stomach and it's spreading over my body. My legs tense and I am unraveling beneath him.

He pulls his fingers slowly from me and his tongue runs one long slow stroke up my swollen folds. He hums in satisfaction and the vibration sends an aftershock through me.

Eric's eyes find mine again in the dim light and he starts to lift himself off the floor. I slide backwards on the bed as he crawls over me. He leans down to kiss me again and as our tongues find each other I can taste my own excitement and it fills me with another rush of pure need. My nails drag through the short soft hair at the base of his skull. His hands find my hips and hold them firmly as I feel him pushing at my entrance and again the differences between Eric and Tobias become evident.

Tobias would stop, look into my eyes, and ask permission for the hundredth time. Eric has gotten his consent and it's up to me to stop him if I change my mind.

The kiss never breaks as I feel Eric bury himself deep inside me in one sharp motion. His mouth catches what would have been my loud scream and it only seems to fuel his momentum. There is no waiting period, he doesn't give me time to adjust he just starts to thrust into me and pull back at a slow but strong pace that hits somewhere inside me that has never been touched before. His lips leave mine only to latch themselves firmly on my throat.

I throw my head back to give him more access as I sink my nails into his back. I have looked at his shirtless back enough to know that where my fingers are is the center of each tattooed wing. I'm entertaining the thought of what they may mean to him when I'm ripped from my reverie by another forceful thrust and the familiar pressure of Eric's long strong fingers curling around my neck. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me. One arm bracing his weight over me the other pushing his thumb down onto my airway. His hips are rocking at a much slower pace that seems to only tease me ever closer to my second release of the night.

His fingers twitch against my skin and as I look up into his eyes they are deep grey and set on mine.

Each slow thrust is met with a slightly tighter hold on my throat. I feel it becoming harder to breathe and I bring my hand around his wrist. The lightheaded feeling of deprivation washes over me just as Eric hits something inside me the adrenaline of fear and pleasure washes over me. My legs tighten around him and I try to cry out, the sound muffled by his hold on my neck. His hand releases my throat and his mouth finds mine again there are a few more erratic thrusts before Eric moans into my mouth and the warm rush of his release fills me.

When his breathing returns to normal he lifts himself off of me and as he's moving off the bed he says, "I need you too. You'll work with Amity until it's safe."

He disappears into my bathroom and I am so sated I can't stay awake long enough to ask him what he meant by, 'until it's safe."

* * *

 **I left it super open ended because I could totally see this becoming a longer fic. What did you think?**

 **Back to writing Desense...**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: you all seemed to want to see where this was going, and so did I so here's the second part. There are outfits and scene settings on my Polyvore (Eric's tattoo is my favorite inspiration photo it's on the set with their bedrooms).

I own nothing you recognize.

He is sprawled out across his bed, sheets twisted around his waist and legs, with his face resting on one of the soft pillows he prefers. Eric's back is bared to me, in all it's muscular tattooed glory, and while I should be tired from our earlier physical activity I am taking this rare moment while his walls are down to really take in the parts of him I don't often get to enjoy. I freed myself of his sheets when I heard his breathing even out and gently climbed over him. I rest my knees on either side of his hips and sit gingerly on top of him.

His arms are up resting beneath the pillow creating an odd angle for his neck and shoulders. I trail my fingers down from his right elbow down his arm and across his shoulder until I reach his spine. As my nail traces each vertebrae I feel him tense and shift beneath me and I freeze in place hoping he's not waking up. When he settles in again I allow my fingers to run along the lines of his tattoo. The large detailed wings spread over his shoulders and extend to the back of his upper arms. I have been desperately wanting to inquire what they mean but despite our recent physical closeness I know I won't get more than a biting response. He admitted his need for me that first night and that was the extent of Eric's admission of feeling. Tonight for the first time he told me, I wouldn't call what he did asking, to stay. His reasoning was that he wasn't entirely sure he was through with me, the look in his eyes and the fact that he wrapped an arm around my waist before he fell asleep suggested he may not have meant sexually. I finish tracing the wing on his right side and slip my fingers lower until they run across the border created by the sheets. His skin is warm and it gives just so at my touch. I am hypnotized by the way it looks and feels against my own and I am startled from my thoughts as I feel his muscles contract beneath my hand and his back is suddenly moving just a bit closer.

Eric has pushed his torso off the bed and is resting on his elbows, face burried in the pillow. His sleep thickened voice is muffled by the fabric, "is there something you needed?" He asks.

When I don't answer he lowers himself back to the bed and turns over creating a slight friction with his hip between my legs that makes me pull in a sharp breath.

Eric's hands are on my back dragging me down until my still naked breasts press against his chest. "Tris?" I feel my cheeks heating up with the embarrassment of being caught exploring his body.

"I couldn't sleep," I tell him hoping that will end the discussion.

I'm not that lucky, "so you decided to what, tickle me until I woke up to entertain you?" His tone is harsher than his expression supports and there is almost a hint of humor dancing across his steel grey eyes. His fingertips start drawing lazy paths up my spine starting at my tailbone and creating a dull need inside me as they drag over my lower back.

"I was just looking at your tattoo," I defend, "I've never gotten to look at it so closely. It's incredible."

"Tori doesn't do anything half assed." It is impeccably done but I didn't mean the quality of the work.

"No she doesn't, but I meant on you." I feel the laugh deep inside him against my stomach before I hear it.

"You're attempts at flirting are pathetic Stiff."

I smack him in the chest and push myself up pulling a corner of the sheet to cover myself and holding it with one hand as I push my unruly hair off my face with the other, "tell me why you got it?"

I feel his body's response to mine against my core, the only barrier a thin black sheet, and I roll my hips just slightly and almost involuntarily. His hands find my hips and hold me still as he searches my face. "Wings are symbolic of many things." He tells me.

"What are yours symbolic of?"

"On the surface they're they telltale sign of a guardian angel. Dauntless are the protectors of our city." He explains.

"Is that all they mean?" I have a feeling they mean something more to him but it's obvious he doesn't want to tell me.

"No." He doesn't elaborate and the look in his eyes, and the tension in his fingers against my bare skin, tells me that he has no intention of doing so anytime soon. His nails threaten to mark my skin and he starts to roll his hips beneath me pulling a soft moan from my lips as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. "You should be sleeping you have your last meeting with Joanna in the morning."

I have not complained to him again about my distaste for going to Amity, in fact it's started to grow on me a bit in the last week or so. "I have too much on my mind to sleep."

Before I can begin to rattle off my concerns about the upcoming choosing ceremony and Max's impending retirement which means my transition to leadership Eric is sitting up beneath me and pushing me onto my back, "you should have just said so," his teeth sink into the fleshy part of my neck where it meets my collar bone. He's marked me there so often I'm almost positive the small bruise is permanent. "Do you need just a little distraction?" He asks rolling his hips gently against mine, "Or something more aggressive?" His hands wrap around my wrists and he drags them over my head squeezing them so tightly that I know my fingers will soon begin to tingle from blood loss.

My legs instinctively tighten around him at the familiar pleasure sparked by pain and his heart stopping smirk spreads across his face. He shifts my arms so that he can take both my wrists in one of his hands and his now free hand slides between us to my soaking core. He doesn't let them linger long just enough to ensure I'm ready for him, one more long slow teasing stroke deep into me and out, then just as slowly over the small bundle of nerves; causing me to moan some unintelligible version of his name.

He doesn't skip a beat before he roughly pushes into me. I wonder briefly if there will ever come a time when I do not feel entirely stretched and full when he does this but before I can entertain the thought he is moving against me. I hear my own voice begging him for more and it still feels foreign to me to be so vocal.

He rewards my insistence with a few stronger, deeper, thrusts that push me so close to the edge so quickly my legs start to twitch and I moan loudly in response.

Suddenly he pulls out of me entirely. I whimper when he also releases my hands leaving me uncontrolled and empty on the bed before him. I open my eyes and find him kneeling between my knees. His eyes squeezed tightly shut his impressive length, fully aroused with his hand firmly wrapped around it.

"Eric?" I don't mean to sound as desperate as I do but he's started something and I'm not sure I would survive the rejection if he stopped now.

"You have no idea," it's not a complete thought and I don't understand. I try to move away thinking he's unhappy with something I've done when his eyes fly open and he grabs at my thighs and pulls me back towards him. He leans down to me and I expect him to push back into me; however he whispers in my ear instead. "I want to watch you over me."

I have never been in control of sex, not with Four, and certainly never with Eric.

"I don't know how," I admit.

He lets out a small laugh as he rolls us over, "consider it part of your training. Leaders need to be able to take charge."

"Am I going to need to 'take charge' in Candor with Jack?" I laugh, "or maybe Jeanine next time I'm in Erudite?"

The familiar feeling of a strong hand on my throat is back in an instant, "don't make jokes Stiff." He forces eye contact and his iris' are black with possessive rage. He is sitting up with a hand on my thigh and the other at my throat. The hand on my leg is gently stroking at my sensitive inner thigh as the one on my throat gets tighter, "as long as you're spending nights in this bed," he guides me to lift myself onto my knees and settle over him, "wrapped around me like his,' he shoves my hips down and buries himself inside of me causing me to brace myself on his shoulders, "you won't even joke about being with anyone else." He's holding me still his grip on my throat letting up but still forcing me to keep my eyes on his.

The intensity of his gaze on mine, combined with the sudden fullness between my legs, makes me ache for friction and I don't hesitate to fist my hands into his hair as I start to rock my hips against his. The knitting in my lower belly starts as I try desperately to push him deep inside of me and I need to hold back the urge to tell him that for as long as he will have me he never need worry about anyone else. Instead I pull his hair tighter and bite at his ear lobe before I whisper, "anything you say."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Max has made his final speech in which he welcomed me into his place. Eric assured me that we will not find his body at the bottom of the chasm, he has asked to be let outside of the wall with a small stock of survival supplies and an old map.

I step up onto the cat walk and take my place beside Eric who has been elected by the rest of us to step into Max's role. The dining hall erupts with cheers and cat calls. When it is calm enough for him to be heard he bellows out, "we have all learned from Max, and I can only hope that years from now when I leave Dauntless the person who steps into my place can say that they learned half as much from me. We have more to come and go today as our dependents head to their choosing ceremony. Let me remind you all that as you let your blood spill today, whichever faction you choose will become your home and your family. Faction before blood. However for those of you who choose to leave Dauntless behind remember that we will always protect you."

The noise level rises to an unbearable level and as I clap with everyone else I watch Eric survey the people below him and there is an invisible weight that rests on him. Before I can think of what to say or do Veronica turns to him placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning close to his ear. His jaw tightens and he shakes his head subtly. Her expression is put out and almost angry. She leans in again and this time he snaps at her, "no. You're only embarrassing yourself at this point." Veronica's hand flys from his shoulder and she looks around angrily before she's stomps off the cat walk and out the doors leaving Eric, Harrison, Shauna, and I on the metal platform.

I turn to Shauna and ask what that was about and she answers, "Veronica's been chasing Eric since he was an initiate and he's always kept her at arms length, I guess he just let her down hard."

I fight to keep my jealousy down and my appearance in check since no one is supposed to know about Eric and I. "Isn't he a bit young for her?"

"Didn't stop her with Marlene's brother Gabe," Shauna laughs. "Personally I think he's a bit out of her league but I think she'll take this as a challenge."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fuck. Eric," my voice is a hiss, "that hurt," I chastise running my hand over the back of my head. He snuck up on me in the hallway as I arrived back from Amity and dragged me around a corner shoving me roughly against the stone wall.

"You'll live," he says before his lips descend on mine. He is rough and unrelenting as he unzips my jacket and forcefully shoves his hands under my shirt.

I hold onto the front of his vest to hold myself upright as I return his kiss. There's something wrong. This is dangerously close to being public, and he hasn't once moved to grope at me. I will myself to separate from him and when I finally break free his eyes fly open, "what?"

"Someone could see," I tell him.

He kisses my neck and says, "are you ashamed?"

"No, but we wouldn't want Veronica to," I don't have the chance to finish my statement before his hands are fisted tightly in my hair.

"Don't push me Stiff," He snarls.

I bite my tongue and the lustful look he had only moments ago is gone, instead he looks murderous and put out. He releases my hair and steps back my body immediately mourning the loss. I reach out to him but he shakes me off, "I'll see you in the pit for your party." He's gone before I can ask what party he's referring to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tris sit still," Christina whines frustrated with my fidgeting to pull down the lace hem of the ridiculous skirt she's put me in.

She is putting eyeliner in the corners of my eyes and when she is satisfied she finally let's me stand. "This skirt is too short Christina."

"There's no such thing as a too short party skirt. Now put these on." She hands me a pair of heeled boots that match the leather accents on the skirt. I zip them on and pull a leather jacket over the lace top she insisted I wear. She put this entire party together and she refused to let me ruin her vision with another pair of black jeans and combat boots.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The music is loud and the Pit is over crowded. I'm starting to plan my escape through a back hallway when I feel warm narrow fingers trying to entwine with my own. I jerk my hand away and spin to find Uriah standing there shaking his head and laughing. "Oh Trissy so predictable," his pierced lip pulls up into a friendly smile as I shake my head. He tugs at the lace peaking out from beneath my skirt hem and laughs as I slap him away, "Christina out did herself tonight."

"I look ridiculous."

"Ridiculously hot," he assures me. "This is starting to get out of hand, Zeke and Shauna asked me to come find you to ask if you were up for a milder after party." He points to the other side of the pit where my new counterpart stands with Uriah's brother, her boyfriend. Not ten feet to their right I catch sight of Eric watching Uriah and I closely, I almost say no when I watch Veronica approach Eric. Her body is curvy and enticing encased in skin tight black leather, breasts pushed up to her throat and her legs extending for miles into her four inch pumps. Her strong tattooed arms snake around Eric, her hands resting on his chest, and I tear my eyes from him. I refuse to watch this. I turn back to my friend and Uriah's brown eyes sparkle with the promise of fun. I laugh taking his offered hand, when I turn back Eric and Veronica are gone and my heart sinks. He made me promise him he would be my only partner, but he made no reciprocal promise. I can not be angry that he's chosen to accept her offer, she's beautiful and experienced, but I don't have to continue our arrangement either. As Uriah pulls me deeper into the pit I feel someone's eyes on me but when I look around I can't see where the feeling is coming from. I shake it off and keep walking.

Just as we are free of the noise Uriah slows down into step beside me still holding my hand, "so I never got to congratulate you properly for your promotion."

I thank him meekly and he stops walking, I don't realize it until I'm stopped and pulled back by the strong thin hand in mine, "Tris I know you've had a rough few months, but I want you to know that I'm," he is stumbling over his words and for the first time my jester friend is anything but the confident light hearted boy that dragged me zip lining.

I disentangle our fingers and rub my suddenly sweaty palms along my jeans. Uriah's unease is freaking me out "Uri, what?"

"I think we have more in common than we've been able to talk about and, well I," he doesn't get to finish because Eric's rough voice cuts him off.

"Uriah, your brother is looking for you." Eric snaps.

Uriah rubs absently at the back of his neck and I have to physically shake off the memory of Tobias doing the same thing. "Yeah I will be there in a minute I just need to talk to Tris for another minute."

"I need Tris in my office now," Eric snarls, "talk to her tomorrow."

"Right, uh Tris tomorrow at lunch?" He asks and I answer with a nod.

When he disappears with one last concerned look over his shoulder Eric turns on me shoving me against the wall, "you made me a promise Tris. No one else while we're sharing a bed." His voice is low and deadly.

I refuse to back down to him. "I didn't realize when I made that promise that it didn't go both ways." I snap unable to keep the hurt from my voice.

"You're still on that bullshit from this morning? You heard me tell her no."

I shake my head, "I did, but then as I was talking to Uriah I saw her on you and I needed to look away, when I was sure I could hold back the vomit I turned back and you had both disappeared." I hear my voice shaking but I'm not finished yet, "I'm not blind Eric. I know that her curves and her experience make her much more enticing."

"Not blind, but quite possibly stupid," his voice is laced with humor now, "I would take your natural understated appeal and your innocent enthusiasm over her falsified features and over used body." He has managed to move himself closer and I am pinned between the wall and his imposing form.

He pushes my hair over my shoulders and runs a finger down the right side of my jacket's zipper making contact with my body beneath it just at my nipple and where the hem of my lace shirt stops exposing my stomach, "although I must admit I don't hate what you've done today. " His other hand finds my cheek and I'm having difficulty catching my breath. "Were you set on going to Shauna's party?" His hand travels to my exposed thigh and he strokes the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and works it higher. He strokes my now aching center as he asks,"or can I offer you a more intimate option?"

Eric bites at my neck as his fingers effortlessly shift the fabric out of his way and pushes two fingers into me. "Things are about to get very," his fingers work more forcefully, "intense here in the coming weeks." He sucks at my pulse point but I force myself to listen to what he's saying. "I'm going to need you," hearing him say he needs me turns me to a quivering mess against him, "I'll need you to trust me." His thumb circles my clit pushing me closer, "can you trust me?" It's hissed into my ear as I lose the battle to keep my orgasm at bay.

The wave of intense pleasure finally begins to subside and Eric's fingers are now gone and my clothing replaced, he's kissing me like it may be the last chance he gets and I'm suddenly overwhelmed by a need for more. I push him gently back until he releases my mouth, "someone could see."

"Didn't bother you a minute ago," he laughs.

"I wasn't on my knees a minute ago, but I want to be." I am off the ground with two strong arms around my waist and being carried through the empty hallway leading to our offices.

He's frantically kissing my lips biting and sucking them until I'm sure they will swell tomorrow. The door to his office is already open and as soon as he steps in the door slams shut at his foot's insistence and my head hits the wall beside it.

"Fuck Eric, stop doing that." The sting at the back of my skull only lasts a few seconds and his hands cushion the impact when he shoves me backwards again.

"Sorry," he mumbles against my lips before his tongue instigates a battle with mine.

I manage to shift our positions and I push Eric back against the wall. He shoves my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms. It hits the floor with a deep thud and the cool air of the room chills my exposed shoulders. I kiss him roughly one more time before I've got enough courage to say what I'm about to say, "do you want me on my knees Eric?"

He's panting and fighting to get his hands under my skirt but I push them out, "yes or no?"

He locks his fingers in the metal rings on my skirt and yanks me into him, "fuck, yes Tris. Stop teasing." He growls.

"Promise me," I order. I do not need to explain I slide my hand between us and wrap it around his growing arousal, "Promise me, and I can help you."

"I couldn't handle more than you," he leans in to kiss me again as he thrusts his hips into my hand.

"Promise me you won't try." I shift my hand up and back down slowly.

"I swear, just you," he pulls me against him and takes my lip between his teeth biting down and tugging before he says, "only you."

I reward his compliance with what I have promised. I fall to my knees before him trying disparately to remember the instructions Christina gave me ages ago but Tobias would never let me try.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Uriah finds me in the hallway on my way to lunch the next day and pulls me down an unused hallway. I'm suddenly glad Eric got stuck in his office. Uriah looks panicked and uneasy. "Uri hi. I'm sorry about last night Eric can be a little intense."

"You mean possessive." It's not a question and I feel my body stiffen in fear.

"Uriah I don't know what,"

"Don't lie Tris, you're terrible at it." He snaps before he leans in and whispers, "I'm guessing Candor wasn't one of your results." He looks over my face waiting for my reaction. "I work in the control room Tris I've seen you both sneaking around. When I saw him hurting you in the training room I decided to keep a closer eye on you, I didn't expect to see you disappearing into one another's apartments every other night."

My first instinct is to try to explain it all away but the truth is I am not ashamed of my relationship with Eric. Then I realize what he's implied by his whispered statement and I realize I have bigger problems. "Uriah my result was Dauntless."

"Mine too." He whispers, "and Erudite, and Amity." He is looking at me hesitantly as though his safety depends on him being right about me.

Lucky for Uriah I am exactly the person he believes I am. "Erudite," I mumble under my breath, "and Abnegation."

He nods and offers me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "You need to be careful with Eric," he tells me. "I have two working theories on him right now, if my first theory is wrong you and I, and everyone like us, are in deep shit." He's standing next to me now his head back against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

"I trust Eric." I tell him with more confidence than I really feel.

"Please Tris, just be careful." Uriah says tugging the end of my ponytail.

Before I have a chance to answer I hear Eric's familiar voice from down the hall, "you two are spending an awful lot of time skulking around in empty hallways. If you're going to fuck, please find your way to your apartments."

Uriah shakes his head as he walks past Eric and I hear him mutter, "as if I had a chance compared to you," as he turns the corner.

Eric heard it too I and now he's looking at me with a different kind of murder in his eyes.

"He works in the control room Eric. You need to start remembering where the cameras are." I snap as I try to follow Uriah's escape route.

His hand wraps around my bicep and I'm forced to stop beside him, "we need to talk. I will meet you at your apartment tonight after dinner." Its not a request or a suggestion. Eric will a show up at my door tonight and I'm expected to let him in.

"I have things I need to cancel then. I will see you tonight." I try to walk away but he's still holding me tightly.

"He wants more from you," Eric says.

I nod my head, "it would appear that way, but as he said he never had a chance compared to you." I pull my arm free and head down the hallway.

"Tris!" He calls after me and when I turn he says, "your friend is right you need to be careful."

"You know he meant with you, right?" I ask.

Eric nods as he runs his thumb idly over his lips and takes two large steps, closing the distance, "he's not as foolish as people believe. Why this hallway?" He asks.

I point left and right down the hall indicating the lack of small red lights, "no cameras."

As if that's all he needed to hear Eric pulls me in close and kisses me more gently than he ever has before.

I have never been more confused than I am at this very moment standing alone in a hallway with Uriah giving me sage advice and Eric kissing me softly goodbye. There's something odd going on in Dauntless and I feel inadequate as a leader not knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I swear on all things holy that I'm working on my other story as well but this came a little easier this time. That said this is getting a bit dark and I hope it doesn't lose anyone's interest now that it won't be straight fluffy smut. Let me know what you think I love reviews and constructive criticism. Tris' outfit from the meeting is on Polyvore but if you ask me it's not very interesting,**

By the time Eric arrives at my door I've already had to endure guilt trips from Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all of whom had expected me to spend the evening with them drinking in the Pit. I open the door and Eric is standing with one hand in his pocket the other holding a bottle of amber liquid which he holds up as he cocks his head. I step out of his way and let him in.

"So, care to tell me why I cancelled a night of drinking and dancing with the girls?" I ask as he drops the bottle on my coffee table and walks into my kitchen without responding. "Make yourself at home," I deadpan as he digs through my cabinets.

"Watch yourself," he snaps pulling two glasses down and walks past me brushing my arm with his.

"Eric, what's going on? You've been acting strange since I got back from Amity yesterday."

He pours us each a healthy amount from the bottle he's brought and when he's taken a long sip from his glass and dropped into the deep grey cushions of my sofa he finally speaks, "I'll leave as soon as I've told you what I need to and you can go join your friends if that's what you want."

"I'm more than content to stay here with you," I tell him taking a sip from my own glass and wincing as it burns it's way down my throat. "I just would like to know why you've been acting strange."

"Tris I told you I was going to need you to trust me," he says draining his glass, "I can't tell you exactly what's happening yet."

"Does this have anything to do with you being publicly insatiable the last two days?" I ask him as I drop into the sofa beside him.

"Yes, but That was a huge mistake." I try not to let the hurt his admission causes show but I have never been good at hiding my emotions. "Don't get emotional on me now Stiff, you always knew this wasn't meant for PDA and all that shit. You and I is not a mistake, but you and I in public right now could be disaster."

"How so?"

"We need to get back to the appearance that we are no more than trainer/trainee. This weekend is the last we can spend together until this is over." My face must show how unhappy I am with this decision. "It won't be too long, a week, maybe two. You'll be included in your first vote on Monday, this is where I need you to trust me." Eric empties a second glass before looking into my eyes.

I place my glass down and cross my arms over my chest. "You won't tell me why?" He shakes his head, "does this have anything to do with Uriah suddenly needing to talk to me every other minute?"

"I think it's part of it, that and he's been harboring a huge crush since you were initiates." Eric says.

I roll my eyes and ignore the last part of his statement before saying, "so he knows?"

Eric shakes his head and pulls me towards him, "I don't think he knows exactly but I think he's smarter than he's given credit for and he's started to put together the pieces he's seen on patrols."

I crawl into Eric's lap and straddle him looking down into his eyes and ask, "what do you need me to do?"

"When I leave here on Sunday," I raise an eyebrow at his presumption, "don't bother pretending you intended anything else. When I leave here Sunday don't believe a word I say in the hall, but act like you do and fight back, then on Monday keep your face in check and when it's your turn to vote, you vote to side with Erudite."

"I don't understand," I say.

He suddenly grabs my face between his palms and I jump at the sudden aggression. There's an unreadable expression on his face when he says, "I need you to do exactly as I've said. It's imperative you keep what you're thinking and feeling to yourself, appear unaffected." I recognize the expression now, it's fear.

I hold his wrists keeping his hands on my face, "I trust you," I whisper.

He lifts the corner of his lips into a faint smirk.

"We only have the next forty eight hours?" I ask.

"Less." Despite his prediction of only a week or two apart the fear in his eyes suggests that this may be our last few days together for a long time.

"It's not enough time," I want to beg him for more but something tells me he's bought us all the time he can.

His forehead falls to mine and he's suddenly laughing, "you shouldn't have been so stubborn we could have had weeks more."

It was meant to be a joke but the reality is he's right and the fear he's shown tells me the situation is grave I'm suddenly completely overwhelmed by my own well hidden emotions and the tears fall without my consent. They run from the corners of my eyes and over his hands and Eric closes the distance between us. His lips on mine are rough, near violent, and his teeth find my bottom lip.

Before I can register what's happening I am lifted into the air and carried into bed. The process of undressing is usually a slow, torturous, procedure with Eric teasing the most sensitive parts of my anatomy with his teeth, today it's merely a short inconvenience. My clothes and his are discarded and forgotten on the floor before he pushes me down onto the bed. Part of me wants to beg him to go slowly so that

I can commit each action to memory so I can recall it in perfect detail later but there's a larger part of me that feels nothing but urgency, and as he roughly thrusts into me, I know that I could never for get anything about Eric.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'm startled awake hours later by the sensation of hands on my hips. My eyes fly open and I can make out Eric's face through the darkness, his lip between his teeth, as he surveys my naked form. "Eric?" I whisper.

Eric's eyes meet mine as his grip on my hips tightens, "did you know that you talk in your sleep Stiff?" His tone is feigned indifference.

I shake my head and thread my fingers through his sleep mussed hair, "no I didn't. What do I say?"

"It's mostly gibberish," his fingers start drawing patterns on my skin below my navel and I tense the muscle to keep it from tickling, "annoying really," he drops a kiss to my collar bone, "I was pissed you woke me up; until I heard something interesting."

Panic begins to set in, was I talking about being divergent, I try desperately to remember what I had been dreaming of but the shock of my wake up call had driven any memory away. "What's that?" I turn my fingers in his hair and try to sound aloof.

His lips form a smirk as his hand travels upwards until he's tracing my sternum with his finger tip, "first you just said my name," he drops an open mouthed kiss to one side of my ribs as his thumb circles the peak of my breast and before I can stop it I'm moaning his name, "almost exactly like that." His tone suggests he's enjoying this, "and then you said something even more interesting, do you want to guess what you said?"

I don't need to guess. It's something I know has been lingering in the back of my mind the last few days. I shake my head.

Eric continues to kiss my ribs and down my side until he reaches my hip bone, "you don't have any idea what you may have said?" His teeth find the fleshy space that's created by the valley of my bone and he sinks them slowly into my skin. The moan that escapes me is involuntary and long, and I can feel Eric laugh. He soothes the stinging bite with a gentle suck that makes me writhe my hips up towards his face. His fingers drag down my stomach, over my hip and down the side of my leg until they reach my knee. "Not even a wild guess?" He hooks his hand behind my knee and bends my leg up towards me and then pushes it out.

I can't speak because the fact that I am laid out so bare and vulnerable in front of Eric, him trying to pry a confession from me, is beyond any semblance of normal. He's nipping at my thigh his fingers teasing closer to the now tensing apex of my thighs,

"Tris, I think you should tell me what you said. You're supposed to trust me" his voice is barely a whisper and I can feel his breath so close to where I know his mouth feels incredible.

My heart is thundering behind my ribs and I wonder briefly if he can hear it too. His fingers find my center and he wastes no time in teasing, I'm already so excited that I feel him smile against my skin, two fingers slide effortlessly into me and I know my fight to hide what I feel is almost lost.

He must know he's won because his tongue finds the swollen bundle of nerves that's been craving his attention and draws lazy circles around it. The orgasm hits so quickly and so hard I never actually get to say what he wants to hear and as he shifts his weight over me pressing his excitement against my thigh I look up into his expectant grey eyes.

My fingers trace the tattoos at his neck before I pull him down close to me, "I..." I'm terrified, "Eric, I..." He kisses my neck, "Fuck, Eric, I love you." I say quickly, and as soon as it's out of my mouth he pushes into me.

"Good," is all he says before his mouth covers mine and he starts to slowly thrust himself out and back into me. For the first time Eric isn't rough or demanding, and I'm surprised to realize I'm not craving that. There's no strong grip on my throat or fingers bruising my skin. Instead his hands stay on either side of my head with my fingers wrapped around his forearms, and he kisses me the entire time.

I can feel his body starting to tense as mine starts to shake and all I can do is kiss him harder as I wrap my thighs tightly around his hips and rock my hips against him. He speeds up just briefly and I feel myself fall over the edge in a much easier less frenzied wave than usual. I can feel myself pulsing around him inside of me and a few seconds later he moans into my mouth and I feel him spill into me. It's only then that I realize we are both covered in sweat and shaking. It was all so slow and easy but the after shock won't stop and I am suddenly overwhelmed with what's just happened. Before I can help it I feel tears running from the corners of my eyes and I don't understand why. I open my eyes and Eric is still over me breathing heavy with his eyes squeezed shut. He rocks his hips against me one last time and I let out a moan that breaks slightly because of my tears. Eric's eyes open and find mine in the dark.

"What happened, I couldn't possibly have hurt you?" Worry is evident in his features despite the callous statement and I have to laugh a little.

"No, that was just different, and I think I'm a little overwhelmed." I say as he shifts off of me and pulls me into him with one arm as the other hand wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Go to sleep," he says against my hair, and while I want to talk about what just happened, about what I just told him, I am so tired and his heartbeat against my ear is soothing and before I can protest I am lost in sleep again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Waking up the next morning is worlds less eventful as this time I wake up alone. I pull the sheets tight over my chest as I sit up and look around. The apartment is still lit only with the sunlight that manages to filter through the painted over windows and now I can hear the shower running. I look over and see the light beneath the door.

I climb out of bed and walk slowly towards the bathroom. I try the door and the knob turns easily. I step into the steamy room and I can see the shadow of Eric's form behind the curtain. I step in quietly and slide my hands up his back. He tenses for a second before turning his head and smiling at me. He turns around completely and pulls me to him under the spray. He kisses me quickly and turns me around so my back is flush to his chest. His hands explore my body until I feel his excitement growing at my back. Before I can get my arm behind me to help him his hand is between my shoulder blades pushing me forward. His other hand finds my hip and tugs me backwards. I have to brace myself on the shower wall just as Eric pushes roughly into me. The hand on my hip holds tighter as the one on my back slides up to pull me back harder by my shoulder.

The gentle slow movements of last night are forgotten and now he's rough and aggressive again, this is my Eric back in full force and I reward his actions by pushing back against him and moaning lazily. He pulls me back up and his fingers grip my throat. I will never tire of this with him and as he tightens his fingers my orgasm rips through me with little warning. As I'm coming down I realize he's had to hold me up and he's laughing against my shoulder. "What happened Stiff? Lose your balance?" He asks as he roughly thrust into me again. I know he's close when his fingers on my hips tighten and there's no more cocky smirk at his lips instead they latch onto my shoulder as I feel his release.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I chose leadership and pictured myself working alongside Eric this wasn't exactly what I had expected. He's reclined on my couch with his feet on my coffee table and mine in his lap. He's shirtless and I'm wearing said shirt, our tablets in our hands as we respond to one another and the other leaders in a discussion about Monday's meeting and how we're going to get Jeanine and her assistant in without too much disruption. I laugh aloud as I respond to Eric on the tablet as he rubs my feet with his free hand. I look up to see him glaring at me, pierced eyebrow raised in question, "you find it funny that we're sneaking in another factions leader to address us about something she believes to be a threat to our entire way of life?" He snaps.

"None of what's being said here is a joke," I say lifting my tablet, "but you can't tell me you don't see the humor in us communicating as though we're on opposite sides of the compound as we sit here half naked and moments away from sleeping together for what will be the fifth time in twenty four hours."

"Moments?" He asks.

I put my tablet aside and crawl into his lap, "probably more like seconds now."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I haven't been brave enough for the rest of the weekend to bring up what I said in the middle of the night that first night, but now that I'm watching him dress to leave and knowing I may not get this chance again I'm suddenly overwhelmed by how much I know it to be true. I walk to the bed where he's sitting tying his boots and I run my nails through his hair. His eyes lift to meet mine and they are the stormiest grey I have ever seen them and he swallows thickly.

"Tris is just a week or two. Don't look at me as if I'm about to jump into the chasm or go over the wall," his voice is chastising and he stands abruptly.

"You're sure it's only temporary?" I ask.

He laughs a little and takes hold of my cheek, "what's wrong Stiff, afraid you'll have no one whose sleep you can disturb with your nocturnal admissions."

"What are you going to say to me in the hallway?" I ask him.

His eyes are suddenly anywhere but on mine and I can tell he's not happy about what's about to happen, "nothing I will ever mean. You need to know that none of it is true."

I nod before I say, "Eric, you know I meant it the other night. I love you."

He smiles and pulls e closer. "Good," he says before kissing me gently, "because I've loved you for a long time and it's been torture waiting for to come around." He kisses me again this time there's an urgency to his pace. He pulls away much too soon and I whimper. "Two weeks."

I nod before he asks if I'm ready. "Eric, what if whatever you're planning doesn't work?" I can't help but ask.

"Then we don't even need to wait two weeks, but we end up in the middle of a very dangerous situation. I promise it will work and after tomorrow's meeting you'll understand everything. Just remember you need to vote to side with Erudite if this is going to work, and you need to be convincing." I nod and he kisses me quickly. "I love you."

"Good." I say through a smile.

He hesitates to open the door and before he does he takes a deep breath and pulls himself up to full height. He rips open the door as if he's furious and hen he steps into the hall he turns back his mask of cold indifference firmly in place. "Enough Tris, you had to know this was nothing more than a one off that went too far." His voice is raised and I know the sound recorders and my neighbors will hear it perfectly clear.

His words from Friday night ring in my ears, 'fight back.' I step into the hall and grab is hand, "Eric you can't believe that. I know you felt something!"

"You around my dick is all I felt, and it was fun while it lasted but I've got a faction to run and you're not that interesting." Even though I know he's just selling his point and these are things he would absolutely say to a woman he was dismissing it's still painful to hear. I drop his hand and without even trying I feel the tears spill. His eyes flash concern for a split second before the mask is back.

"Right, well then I guess I will see you at work." I choke out. "I think it's best we pretend this never happened."

"Now you're using your head." He starts to walk away and turns back after a few steps. There's a shred of hope in me he's changed his mind that he'll tell me there's another way. Instead he only says, "for what it's worth Stiff, I don't usually stick around this long you should consider yourself lucky."

His tone is mocking and arrogant and I'm struck with the urge to slap the smug smirk from his perfect lips. Instead I just turn back to my apartment and slam the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I listen carefully to what Jeanine has to say about the divergent population and what a threat 'these people' are to our way of life. She gives scientific data that she insists proves that Divergence is a disease that must be destroyed. When she's finished Eric stands and shakes her hand.

She steps off to the side of the room and Eric addresses the rest of the leaders. "You've heard what Jeanine has to say, and she's asking that we join her in an effort to seek out and eliminate what she believes to be a threat to our city. We'll vote individually, majority rules. I opt to vote last." He says and Harrison looks confused that Eric would give up his first opportunity to lead the voting. "Yes is to side with the Erudite, No to remain neutral. Tris," Eric calls coldly, "as the newest leader you would normally vote last but since I've opted to do that we'll go in opposite order."

I look around the room and realize my vote will hurt many of the people I love including Uriah who must know we're about to be hunted. Does Eric know what he's asked me to do? I promised him I would trust him and as my eyes reach him he's standing stock still, hands behind his back and there is only the slightest twitch of his head in a reassuring nod. I open my mouth and I vote, "yes."

The corners off Jeanine's lips turn up in a smile and she nods at me. "Shauna," Eric calls.

"No." She says emphatically.

Eric calls Veronica and she winks at him turning my stomach. Her vote is a yes.

Harrison is next and he votes with Shauna.

Eric is the last to vote and he looks at the table as he says, "No. I'm sorry Jeanine we will not be able to help you."

"Well that's disappointing, I have other ways I assure you. Thank you for your time, this was still rather educational," her eyes find me on the last statement and she leaves the room.

Shauna is the first one to stand and leave, but not before she looks at me as though I've just killed her best friend.

Harrison and Veronica leave together and Eric and I are left at opposite sides of the table. "You survived your first vote, " he says as he walks towards the door, "you did well."

I walk quickly from the room brushing my arm against his as I do, "let's just hope I wasn't ill advised."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hope everyone who celebrates had a Happy Thanksgiving. This story seems to be the one I can keep inspired on right now so lucky you guys you get to read more. I love everyone who reads and reviews you guys are the best!**

There's a knock on my office door late Monday afternoon and I look up to see Uriah standing in the doorway. He's got his hands shoved in his jacket pockets with his thumbs hooked outside. He's tugging at his lip ring with his teeth and surveying his shoes.

"Hey Uriah, I thought you were in the control room today?"

"I was my shift ended at seven, it's almost eight," he tells me stepping in and dropping into a chair opposite my desk.

"I didn't realize it was so late," I say looking at the clock on my computer. "I'm going to head home now. Did you eat?" I ask him

"No but we missed dinner by about an hour." He laughs.

"I have enough in my apartment to put something together, come on." I wave him with me as I stand and walk out the door.

The walk to my apartment isn't long but we have to pass Eric's door. As we do my face must fall because Uriah stops the joke he was telling and sighs. We stop in front of my door and as I'm punching in my code Uriah puts his hand on my shoulder, "that's kind of why I stopped to check on you. I was working Sunday."

I nod in response. Uriah saw Eric dump me, I want to set him straight but there's nothing I can say in the hallway. I finally get my door open and we walk into my dark apartment.

"I told you to be careful," Uriah says as I head into the kitchen and start pulling out what I think I'll be able I turn into a suitable dinner. "Tris I know you trusted him, but he's"

I cut him off without looking up from the carrots I'm cutting, "I still trust him Uri. He won't hurt me."

"Tris, I don't understand why you can't see him for who he is." Uriah says exasperated. His hand squeezes my shoulder and I turn to him. "Look, I've seen him leaving the compound with people from Erudite, I know what Jeanine is planning because Marlene's trying to keep me hidden, Eric's a part of it."

This is the information Eric thought Uriah might have, "He's not a part of it."

"Tris I know you've been," he hesitates apparently trying to force down a mental picture, "with him, and maybe you're judgement is a little clouded."

"Uriah, I know he's not a part of it because he's trying to hide me. He didn't tell me that's what he was doing, but with what you've just said and what he made me do, it's pretty obvious." I say realizing my vote to side with Erudite was meant to secure my cover.

"How does he know?" Uriah asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I didn't know he did until just now but it's all starting to fall into place."

"He hasn't told you anything?"

"Just that we would only be apart a week or two, and that if what he's planning doesn't work we'll be in the middle of a very bad situation." I explain.

"What's he planning?" Uriah asks taking the plate I'm handing him and sitting down.

I fall into the seat across from him and admit, "I don't know, but I'm sure it's well thought out. Look you said you had two theories about him. The second was obviously that he was with Erudite, what's the other?"

"That Eric is one of us. He's wicked smart and definitely Dauntless. I'm thinking an even split Erudite and Dauntless."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's nearly midnight and Uriah and I are sitting on my sofa half a bottle of bourbon gone between us trying to figure out how we're supposed to survive being hunted by the leader the of the smartest faction within the walls.

I open my mouth to tell Uriah I think it's time to call it a night when I'm interrupted by a sharp knock on my door. I look at Uriah with my eyebrows raised an a confused expression as I stand to answer the door. When I pull it open the sight before me is more than I am prepared for emotionally. Eric is standing in my doorway. His features are fixed and calm as he eyes the situation in my living room. Uriah sprawled out on my couch, a half empty bottle of liquor and me probably flush from the alcohol. I can see the rage bubbling just below the surface behind his eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he bites out.

"There's nothing to interrupt." I tell him trying to keep my eyes on his so he understands there's nothing happening here. "Uriah and I both worked later than we intended and missed dinner."

"You left some stuff in my apartment." He's eyeing Uriah over my shoulder and I feel suddenly guilty for no reason.

"Come with me I have some of yours too you can take your backpack back." I say walking towards my bedroom. Eric follows me his posture perfect and his stern leadership mask firmly in place. I hear Uriah say hello but Eric doesn't respond.

Eric shuts my bedroom door behind him and shortly after I feel his arms around me from behind and I am instantly relaxed into his arms. He whispers close to my ear, "Tris why is he still here? It's late and you're both drunk. He's going to try…"

I don't let him finish, "He won't try anything. How did you even know he was here? Is that why you suddenly needed to return the toothbrush you could have thrown out and the panties you stole two weeks ago?"

"Can't have anything that belongs to you in my apartment if anyone should happen upon it they would know." His tone is indifferent but I'm not fooled. I turn in his arms and look at him sternly. "I heard you coming down the hallway earlier but I never heard him leave."

"He saw the fight in the hallway and came to my office around eight because wanted to make sure I was OK." I explain.

Eric rolls his eyes, "I'm sure he's been quite a comfort."

"Eric I know what he knows now. I put it together with what's been happening and what you've asked me to do." He looks horrified. "How long have you known I'm Divergent?"

"We can't talk about this now." He leans in as close to my ear as he can get and says, "Please get him to leave soon so I don't have to come up with a reason to check on you again in a few hours." I nod and his arms tighten around me for a split second. He lets me go and as he's zipping his bag back up with the t-shirt I intended on sleeping in tonight balled up and shoved inside when he whispers one more thing, "Is it strange that I miss this bed already?" I don't have time to tell him that I miss him in it already, that waking up without him this morning was torture, because he's gone that quickly.

I step out into the living room and Uriah is cleaning up the bottle and glasses. "Tris I'm going to head home. It's getting late and the control room isn't going to monitor itself in the morning." Eric must have giving him some sort of signal that he was not to linger because he squeezes my shoulder quickly on his way to the door and says, "It will all be over soon right?" I nod as I shut the door behind him and click the locks.

As I climb into bed a little while later in my own clothes and alone, my bloodstream laced with bourbon and the fear of being hunted by Jeanine if she ever catches on, I lay awake crying until what passes for sleep overtakes me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tris honey, I hate to say it," Christina interrupts the silence at breakfast and I know she doesn't hate to say anything, "but you look like shit. What happened to you last night?"

"Uriah and I stayed up too late drinking." It's not a total lie but Christina's former Candor shows it self and she rolls her eyes.

"Those are crying eyes, not drinking eyes." She pops her last piece of muffin in her mouth and stands up, "Look I know shit with you and Eric was heavy for like a hot second but he's an asshole and you need to move on. Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, I'm sure Uriah wouldn't be opposed." She raises her eyebrows and smiles wide at me.

I look up to admonish her for her unwelcome, crass, observations and I can't speak because Eric is standing behind her completely unamused by her suggestion that I 'get under' Uriah. He clasps his hands behind his back and barks out at Christina, "The asshole needs Tris for a meeting if you're done pimping her out."

Christina jumps at his proximity and gives me an apologetic look before she leaves the dining hall shaking her head.

"You have a guest from another faction. She's waiting in your office." He turns on his heel and he's gone before I can tell if he's actually angry at me or just Chris.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When I got to my office Jeanine was sitting behind my desk her fingers swiping idly at the tablet before her. She thanked me for voting to help her and told me she understood that I couldn't go against the decision of our leaders but that she would appreciate if I could talk to Eric for her. Apparently he, Max, Veronica had always seemed to vote to help her in other matters and she couldn't understand why he'd suddenly abandoned her. She also asked that I stay vigilant to signs of Divergence. She told me that while she couldn't get our help she still intended to eradicate the plague that was overtaking our city and someday I may get the chance to help her.

Now I'm staring at a blank email to Eric wondering what is safe to say so I can tell him that something is very wrong. I decide playing the lovesick girl may be my only safe bet. The women he's been with all follow him helplessly for days, even weeks, after just one night, surely a woman he spent several nights with trying to get him alone wouldn't raise any suspicion.

Eric,

I was hoping we could talk about this. I had some time to think after my meeting this morning and there are things I didn't get to say.

Tris

I send the email and sit behind my desk staring at the screen with my lip between my teeth. When his reply comes through I open it hastily and at the first line I wish I hadn't.

Tris,

What's wrong your plan to get under someone else unsuccessful? I'll be home around 9:00 if you think there's something you need to say but I can assure you it won't change anything.

Eric

I don't respond and while I know he's just saying all these things for show they sting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I'm standing outside Eric's door after going home to shower, put on make up and change my clothes. A girl trying to get someone back wouldn't show up on his doorstep in her rumpled work clothes with no makeup and a messy bun.

He opens the door and the mask of disinterest falters for a split second and his lips quirk up into a smirk.

He steps out of the way to let me pass and shuts the door behind me. Before I can adjust to my surroundings I feel myself being pushed backwards and I prepare for the impact of my head against the wall only this time I don't hit the wall. The back of my head falls against the back of Eric's hand and have just enough time to breathe out a thanks before his lips are on mine.

When he comes up for air he says, "I'm sorry for what I've had to say." His voice is low and I am relieved to hear him say that.

"You have to say those things to make it look good right?" I say pulling him back towards me.

He only lets me kiss him for a few seconds before he's breathing heavy, "you can't stay long and you had something you needed to tell me." He rests his forehead on mine and I nod.

"Do you want the Uriah information or the Jeanine information first?" I ask him.

"Start with why he was in your apartment so late last night, make me feel better about that first."

"He's put quite a bit together on his own. He knows Jeanine is hunting Divergents, and he thinks you're a part of her plan." Saying it out loud it almost sounds comical.

"He didn't look to be afraid of me last night," Eric says.

"I assured him that you were not a part of her plan. He had another theory about you, one I couldn't confirm or deny."

"What's that?" He asks as he brushes hair off my shoulder and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"He thinks you're one of us? That the person he keeps seeing you with from Erudite you're just using them to get information."

Eric's eyes go wide, "that kid is always a surprise. He's not entirely correct but that's pretty close for someone I've hardly spoken to have never seen following me."

"He's wrong?" I ask.

Eric kisses my lips gently and I have to fight the urge to hold him against me. "He's close, the Erudite he's seen me with is my younger, Divergent, brother."

"I don't have time to tell you everything. You've already been here too long and there's been no yelling we don't have much longer before we start to draw suspicion again. As much as I hate to say this you should stay close to Uriah." I nod and he says, "not too close though." I push my nails through the soft short hair at the nape of his neck and laugh. "What did Jeanine want?"

"For me to keep my eyes open for signs of Divergence, she plans to go forward with her plans to hunt us. She wanted to let me know that there may come a time when I could help her like I voted to. I'm guessing she saw Veronica today too."

Eric nods, "she went into Veronica's office straight from yours. This is perfect, this is what we need. She's creating faction traitors and going against the wishes of the other leaders to hunt the members of their factions. Just a little longer and she'll slip up enough that we'll be able to convince the other leaders that she can't be trusted. Can you keep up the act with her just a bit longer?" I nod and he smiles, "it could be sooner than I expected." He pulls me in to kiss me once more, deeply and with more force and determination.

I press my hands to his chest and push him back, "what will happen if she finds out we've been playing her before we have evidence. What will she do to me, to Uriah?"

"It's too long an explanation and you need to go now. Please just be brave, I swear if she finds out she will never get close enough to you." He assures me kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." I tell him. "Ready to break my heart again?" I ask trying to make light of what we'll need to do.

He doesn't answer just looks down at the floor as I take a deep breath and force tears to well in my eyes, "The fact that you can do that is dangerous." He shakes his head as I watch him school his features I nod to the door and he lifts his chin.

I pull the door open and storm into the hallway yelling, "you're going to be sorry Eric. One day you're going to wake up and realized you've pushed away anyone who could have cared about you."

"Stiff you assume everyone shares your Abnegation nonsense belief that one needs love to be satisfied. All I needed was your warm body and your sweet little mouth, now I'll find another one, it's not hard to find someone willing." He laughs a little but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Suit yourself," I snap as I storm down the hallway and through my own door slamming it behind me for effect.

I slide down the wall and resign myself to another night of restless sleep brought on by bourbon and emotional exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Emelaine is the first girl to be brave enough to try for Eric's attention after our "break-up". Her long pink hair is pulled up into some elaborate bun that looks like a bow, her eyes are overdone, and her dress looks as if it's been painted on. It's the middle of dinner and Will is talking animatedly about his day in the infirmary. I try my best to focus on Will's description of the training injury he had to stitch up but my eyes keep drifting back to the woman whispering in Eric's ear while her hand slides up his leg. All I want to do is toss a knife at her perfectly made up face.

"Tris, are you alright?" It's not until Christina asks that I realize I've squeezed the peach in my fist so tightly it's mutilated flesh is oozing out between my fingers. She follows my eyes and when hers land on the scene transpiring a few tables away she hands me a napkin and says, "not to sound insensitive, but this is nothing new for him. You're going to need to get used to it or start having meals in your apartment."

"I think that's a good idea," I say standing up and grabbing my jacket from the table. When I look over towards Eric again I don't see him. All I see is a dejected looking Emelaine and Eric's companions laughing to one another.

I leave the dining hall and start towards my office when I turn the corner I'm met by Veronica standing against my door. "I was wondering when you'd get here," she says.

"You know it's well past normal office hours and you could just as easily have been waiting until morning don't you?" I ask her opening the door and holding it for her. When she's entered I close the door behind us. I've been waiting for this since the day Jeanine came to see us both.

"That might be true of anyone else but you've been working later and later every night since Eric was through with you," Veronica's short dark hair is perfectly styled, and as she falls into the chair opposite my desk her already short skirt hikes up and I can make out her toned tan legs. I will never understand how Eric could reject her and settle for me. Her words are harsh but it doesn't appear to be intended as a dig. She wouldn't have much ground to stand on seeing as I at least had my moment with Eric and she has chased him for years. "Don't let it get to you love, he's not exactly known for hanging around."

"Was there a point to your visit, or did you just want to commiserate about Eric's inability to stay in one place too long?" I ask her sitting down and opening my emails.

She straightens up and leans towards me, "I was actually coming to talk about the visit we received the other day."

"What about it?"

"There's a new version of the fear serum, she'd like you and I to come out for a demonstration tomorrow morning seeing as you oversee the simulations." Veronica explains.

We're being set up, I know it because even if Jeanine wanted me to see the serum the second leader she brought in would be Eric. "I'll meet you at the train tracks in the morning," I say.

"Jeanine is sending a car," Veronica says.

Now I know this is more than just a test of a new serum, "then I will meet you at the door."

Veronica nods and leaves my office. Before she can shut the door I'm trying to decide how to word an email to Eric. This could be exactly what Eric's been looking for. Jeanine has broken Dauntless hierarchy by Inviting Veronica and myself and not him, if she approaches us with the idea of possibly defying the majority decision of our vote we have everything we need to prove she's trying to conspire against the leaders who don't agree.

Eric,

I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend the meeting we had scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Jeanine has invited Veronica and I to observe a demonstration of her latest adaptation to the fear serum tomorrow morning at Erudite.

If you'd like to reschedule I expect to return no later than 3:00pm.

Thank you,

Tris

There was no afternoon meeting scheduled with Eric I can only hope he understands. His response is near instant.

Tris,

There is no scheduled demonstration on my calendar. I will discuss the oversight with the Erudite administration. I expect you in my office immediately upon your return.

Eric

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Veronica is dressed in her usual tight fitting mini dress with knee high boots and a leather jacket. I wonder what would happen if there were ever an immediate call to action. She can't possibly fight in those clothes. I feel mildly inadequate as I look down at my own clothes. I've put on fitting black pants, a feminine black blouse, and my own leather jacket. My boots are nowhere near as nice as hers but they're comfortable to run in. As I look at Veronica's boots I think it's a stroke of good luck that she won't need to run for the train because with those heels she'd never make it.

We stand in silence until the silver car pulls up and a young handsome man, maybe a little older than Eric, climbs out of the driver's seat and opens the back door. I slide into the seat and Veronica sits beside me.

The drive to Erudite is short and silent and when we arrive we are ushered into the building by a slight girl with dark hair she looks like a little girl playing dress up in her holder sister's clothes. As we ascend the stairs we are met at the top by a familiar face, "Caleb." I greet my brother who looks so different and yet still very much the same. His hair is held into a much shorter style than he used to wear with a substantial amount of product, he's wearing a tailored navy suit and horn rimmed glasses.

"Beatrice," he nods in my direction, "you got a tattoo?" I look down and realize my collarbone is partially exposed in my low cut blouse.

"It's actually just Tris now," I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Tris. It's nice to see you again Veronica," he turns to my counterpart. "Please follow me, Jeanine is waiting in the lab for us." He turns and walks down a narrow hallway lit by florescent light.

We reach the end of the hall and there's a room entirely glassed in and I can see Jeanine and a handful of men and women in white lab coats. They are all standing around what looks just like our simulation room. There is a young Erudite boy lying in the chair with several wires leading from sensors at his temples and pulse points. He looks calm and at peace with what is about to happen and I wonder if he's done this before, if he will choose Dauntless when he's old enough, or if he is so calm because he has no idea what he's in for.

Caleb swipes a key card and the door slides open. Jeanine turns to greet us and she smiles and it appears warm but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her cool and calculating nature is evident in the way she stands and the way her eyes are constantly surveying the room. "Ladies I'm so glad you could join us. I am very sorry there seems to have be a miscommunication and the invitation for today's display did not reach the other leaders of your faction. I'm happy that at least the two of you could make it."

"I can't wait to see what you've come up with Jeanine. The serum we've been using has been the same for years now," Veronica says. "So what's different with the new serum?"

"It's marvelous really. The new formula continues to allow you to monitor all of the vital functions and brain activity, and it also has a component that will allow you to monitor for breakthrough consciousness without the subjective opinion of the tester." She's found a way to detect divergence in the sims.

"That's incredible!" Veronica says stepping closer to the simulation area that's been setup.

I know I need to say something, and it needs to be convincing. "Jeanine this is very impressive, you're minimizing the chance for administration error. Is there the risk of a false positive?" I ask.

Jeanine smiles and I know I've asked the right question, "As a matter of fact there is very minimal risk for a false positive. The brain activity detected in those suffering from simulation awareness, or breakthrough consciousness, is distinct. The serum shuts down all activity in your conscious part of the subjects brain, if there is any activity then the person is experiencing breakthrough consciousness."

I listen closely to what she is saying knowing that I will need to relay it back to Eric later but I also need to make sure that Jeanine thinks I am absolutely into it.

"I have two subjects for you to see," Jeanine explains. "The first is Evan." The boy in the chair waves. "Evan is 15 and while he has yet to take his aptitude test he has volunteered the information to us that he is interested in choosing your faction when he turns sixteen. We have run this with him several times and each time he does better. I believe this is the progress your initiation process requires." Veronica and I nod. "Caleb if you would please administer the serum." Caleb steps up to the chair and injects the boy in the neck.

Jeanine holds her tablet out to Veronica and I and when the diagram of Evan's brain begins to light up she gestures to a small part of his brain which is dark. "See how this entire section has shut down? That's the Cerebrum. It's been completely disabled and he is acting purely on instinct and unconscious thought now." We watch Evan as he advances quickly through his fear landscape. He has nine fears most of them standard, none of them are new. Evan's time is impressive but again nothing stellar or outstanding.

When he is though his landscape he wakes up sweating and out of breath and an Erudite in a lab coat helps him out of the room. Another scientist brings in a girl who appears older than Evan. "Ladies this is Emily. She is seventeen and has been working with us to develop this particular improvement. She is routinely simulation aware. This is of course more commonly referred to as Divergent. You will be able to administer a stronger dose to combat the awareness. Tris as the leader in charge of initiate training you will have access to all sim data, you'll know who amongst your new members is not safe. You'll be able to do whatever is necessary to protect your faction. "

Emily sits in the chair smiling as if we are not discussing that she is what Jeanine hopes to eradicate.

"Caleb, the serum please." Jeanine instructs. As he injects Emily Jeanine says, "Emily became aware of her Divergence during her aptitude test and did the right thing. She came to me and offered to participate in any research necessary to help us to find a cure for this concern. Now if you will look at the monitor again and watch the same section of the brain and see that the serum is having no effect."

Emily is in her landscape for less than six minutes. She emerges from her landscape as though she's barely been tested. "Its remarkable how easily Emily navigates each fear, recognizes the signs that it is in fact a simulation, and moves forward to the next." Jeanine says.

"Jeanine, forgive me if this is a stupid question," I preface, "but she's Divergent. Is it really safe to keep her so close to your research?"

Jeanine nods fondly at me, "I am so very relieved to know that your thinking is so in line with what we need. I hope that when the time comes I can count you amongst those whom I can call on for assistance."

"I have sworn to protect this city. I will do whatever is necessary to insure the safety of our citizens." I will not condone her actions but I will make sure she believes I do.

"I knew from the moment I saw you at choosing that you were going to make a fantastic soldier Tris. I'm glad to that you are proving me right. I have another serum I am working on, one that I will be able to control from one central location. I should be prepared to explain it to you next week." She dismisses her scientists and turns to Veronica and I. "Have either of you made any headway with Eric? I simply don't understand what's changed. His brother is one of my best scientists, loyal and intelligent, I don't understand why at such a crucial time Eric has chosen to abandon an endeavor that will protect this city."

"He won't even speak to me," Veronica huffs out. I have to fight to keep down the smile that wants to spread across my face at the thought of him shutting her out.

"Tris, you two seemed rather close, I heard rumors that there was quite the power couple forming," Jeanine mentions.

I sigh and allow just enough hurt to show in my features, "unfortunately Eric doesn't allow himself to become attached to someone too long. It was a rather ugly separation. We have a meeting scheduled for when I return to Dauntless, I will bring it up then."

"Fantastic." Jeanine says, "please don't let me keep you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I let Veronica take the car back to Dauntless and tell her I'd like to ride the train. She nods and laughs telling me she used to love to ride the train too, but eventually it had gotten old.

I spend the train ride trying to figure out how I can get Eric out of his office and into his apartment where there are no cameras. I can't possibly explain everything I need to in some cryptic code. I decide to jump at the roof and down into the net. Eric's office isn't far from the net room and I love the jump.

When I hit the net I expect to bounce a few times before I can crawl off, instead I feel the ropes beneath me shift after the first bounce and I roll into familiar strong arms. Eric lifts me to the ground and his hands linger on my ribs just a split second too long and I step away knowing if I let his hands stay there long enough I'll want more. "Veronica said you had taken the train, I thought you might come in this way," he offers as an explanation for why he's here.

"She's been to see you then, have you already been briefed on the demonstration then?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and says, "not fully. She explained that the new serum is quite fascinating and that you seemed to be very interested."

"There's a very interesting new feature to this version, it's not quiet ready and I believe we should keep it's new features classified until Jeanine is ready to distribute it to us." I explain as we walk.

Eric nods as he clasps his hands behind his back, "I'd still like to hear the changes. We'll go to your apartment to discuss them." His expression and his tone never change.

We make it to my door and Eric keys in my security code. Once we are safely behind closed doors Eric takes my face in his hands and kisses me hungrily. I wish we had time for this to be more than just a stolen kiss but we can't afford to raise anyone's suspicion now. It takes all the willpower I have to end the kiss and smile up at him. "The serum Eric, we don't have a lot of time."

"I can't wait until we get permission to execute Jeanine," he says. "So tell me what the new serum does?"

"It's definitely meant to hunt the Divergent, and we're going to get to test it out on our next initiate class." I say walking to the kitchen and pulling what's left the bottle Uriah and I shared from the cabinet.

Eric accepts the glass I offer and asks, "how does she intend to do that when we've already told her we won't be helping her.

"The serum gives the tester a way to detect sim awareness. We'll be able to see who's just sim aware versus who is actually progressing through their fears and then we would be able to administer a higher dose to combat the awareness. She hinted that my position in charge of training would allow me access to the results and that I could do what needed to be done to keep my faction safe from those who don't fit in."

Eric nods, "I see."

"Eric she's also asked Veronica and I to talk to you, to see why you've turned your back on her." I tell him. He nods as if he knew that was coming. "She also mentioned that she would have another serum to discuss with us by next week, something she could control from a central location."

"That's what we're going to need to know about," Eric says. "My brother mentioned something about a serum she has him working on, where you're fully mobile but completely not in control of your body. She hasn't told the scientists why they're working on it exactly but If she's able to control that serum from Erudite but she wants to administer it to Dauntless she's trying to create an army."

"She wants to turn Dauntless into her own personal Divergent hunting army." I empty my glass and wince as it burns my throat.

"You need to hear her say what the serum is for," Eric explains. "Once she tells you we can go to Candor and start the proceedings."

"What do I tell her about you?" I ask.

"The beauty of that is," he pulls me close by the belt loops of my pants. "is she's given you the perfect excuse to try to seduce me."

I laugh as he kisses my neck, "I suppose she has."

"Obviously we can't jump right back into bed," I pout at his response and he bites my lip. "But it certainly gives you more freedom to try and talk to me more privately."

I look up at the clock and realize he's already been here too long, "if we're still trying to make it look as if we're estranged you should go. I was only filling you in on the particulars of a serum."

"You're right," he kisses me one last time and says, "I'm looking forward to seeing how you try to get my attention."

"I can assure it it won't be as brazen as Emelaine's attempt at dinner last night." His face drops and he swallows hard. I smirk in my best impression of him and say, "besides I'm pretty sure I've always had your attention, I just have to find a way to get you to admit it."

 **AN: Sorry for the delay between updates but I promise none of my stuff is abandoned I'm just juggling muses and going where the thought process flows. The biggest problems I have seem to be that my dialogue ideas come to me at the most in opportune moments (driving or in the shower) and by the time I can write them out I've lost some key pieces. That being said I'm trying really hard to get quality chapters out. I try really hard to respond to every review but if for some reason I've missed yours (or your a guest so I can't respond) just know that I appreciate every single kind word!**


End file.
